


Nekoma Olympica

by KonaCake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A littler bit of oiyama, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Guardian Kuroo, Iwaizumi Guardian, King Oikawa, King/guardian Bokuto, M/M, Magic, Nekoma, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Princess/prince kenma, Queen Akaashi, Romance, Slow Build, Strangers to Friends, Supernatural - Freeform, Tengu, Yôkai, friends to strangers, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaCake/pseuds/KonaCake
Summary: In the land of Nekoma Olympia a place known for it's kings and queens, it's magic and more. This joy kingdom is a very peaceful place filled with faeries, Fairies, Merpeople, and many more magical creatures. A place where demons would wander the streets without being feared by it's looks. A place where humans could live among the magic and more without being judge, where those who are in need of a home, comes to make a new life. This kingdom is ruled by the great queen Arabella Kozume and King Viktor Kozume. The kozume family has ruled nekoma for many centuries and it's people couldn't be more happy about this. But sadly, this joy will not last as their rival kingdom "Nohebi" The kingdom of snakes, decides that nekoma has been poorly ruled for too long. In attempt to rule, they kidnapped the precious king and queen of nekoma, leaving the responsibility in the hands of the crowned princess/prince of nekoma.





	1. Nekoma Olympia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Certain Cats Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685857) by [ForTheLoveOfApplePi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfApplePi/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfApplePi). 



> Hello! I'm Iris Twinkle~✰ This is one of a few or my stories, I really hope you like it. I worked really hard on this and i've been thinking on it for a while now. This is a fantasy so some things are different. Kuroken is my life and they are one of the main ships. Also the writer who inspired me to write this is ForTheLoveOfApplePi. Her stories are amazing! Please check it out, you won't regret it. Especially if you're like me and love reading fantasies. Well, I really hope you enjoy this! Thank you so much and if you do like this, don't forget to leave a kudos, bookmark to stay updated on the newest chapters, and comment if you have anything to say or want me to know how you feel.  
> Alright, that's all for now! 
> 
> Iris Out!~✰

Fire set from house to house, cart to cart. The nation of nekoma in flames in the distant, as battle cries sing through the air. Swords clinking in contact with each other, shields in front of face and blood swishing through the air and multiple bodies fall limp.

In the distance of all this chaos, there's a scream of agony in the middle of this bloodied war. Tumbling back, the black haired male presses his hand to his left abdomen, His arm in which held the enchanted sword falling to the his side as he shuts his eyes, sucking up his tears that's threatening to show. His eyes suddenly snaps open as another blow from his opponent's sword takes a swing to towards his face. Almost just in time, he takes a few steps back before using the little magic he had to give a quick half done heal to the wound, only enough to numb it. Lifting up his blue aura sword, before launching at the snake king.

Bodies continue to fall on the battlefield, the hissing of snakes in the air along with the screams of people. Taking the main lead the now snake king Kiyoshi Oomizu. Swinging and striking his sword. He casts spells aiming them at the general Ikkai Ukai. Who swiftly dodged each attack, before making his move. The back attack. Running toward the king at first tempo, he leaps in the air towards him. Swinging his sword but purposely missing just inches past his face just barely scratching his nose, As Kiyoshi stumbles back Ikkai suddenly yells out loud. "Kozume!!" Just as he yelled out of the ground, Yuukio leaped high in the air. His sword aiming towards the snake, above his head as his cries out. "Kiyoshi!!" He yelled through his screams, cat like white and silver eyes glaring and piercing holes through his target.

"Damn cats...Damn faerie..." Kiyoshi cursed the sword and the wielder as it gained closer. Everything feeling slower. Feeling the burning through his body, and angry pumping in his blood. He grits his teeth, his two snake like fangs glistening as he sneers. "Damn nekoma...Damn you Kozume!!" He yells out just as the blade were inches from his forehead. A dark green power bursts from his body, sending his highness and his general flying across the field, landing hard on their necks and back with a loud thud, leaving a dent in the ground.

"Aaggh!!" Ikkai screamed as he landed onto the ground his air left his lungs in a loud gasp, Landing on his neck but surprisingly not enough to break it. It's sore and burning. His head spun as his body trembled, unable to think as he lied there for a moment before attempting to get himself up. Struggling to raising his eyes, he looks forward to see his king, lying on his back, panting, mostly his breath leaving his chest as well. "Y-Yu-" Just as he took one shaking step to crawl, he hears a loud hissing. His eyes widened and before he could react any further. Scaly skin contacts under him and twisting painfully around his body. Lifting him no telling how many feet up. He screamed in agony and it crushes his bones, growing tighter and tighter. The huge snake hissing in his face.

"Ikkai?..." His head spinning off his head, he turns his head left and right to stop the dizziness, His eyes are a blurry and a long ring in his ear, the only sound of faint angry laughter, and the screams of pain, hissing. Then suddenly it hits him like lightening, the pained screams coming from his best friend. Without thinking, he quickly raised up through he kept moving from side to side and wobbling, his back still stinking from the contact with the ground. "Ikkai..Ikkai! No!" The laughter grows as he pushes himself towards him, his legs feeling like jello as he stumbles to his friend who screams louder. "Yuu! Don't come ne- Agh! Get...Back!!" Tears leak from the corners of Yuu's eyes! "No! Ikkai! Let him go!!" Stumbling further until his legs almost give up completely, he lands on his knees, sweat leaking from his forehead, He feels weak, helpless. His magic is drained from his body. "Yuu! I'm dying! Stay down!.." His last words seemed almost muted as everything goes silent. Only the beating of his heart. He doesn't feel anything, he doesn't feel another large snake swoop him from the ground as another yanks his arms. Forcing him to watch, he doesn't hears the painful ripping nor the screams. All he does is watch, hearing an echo of himself screaming his name as if it'll stop everything. He watches as the blood of his best friends splatters across his face. He hears faints insane laughs of his enemy.

His senses strike him back to life once he realizes he was smashed against the ground once again, but this times as mini snakes pinned him down, no matter how much he struggled. "Damn it! Kyosh- Agh!" He was cut off but a large foot slamming onto his chest, his lungs hurt like hell, he can feel the blood leaking from his forehead and fall into his eye, burning. "Shut up, I'm sick and tired of hearing your complaints kozume..." He smears his grin turning into a sick crazed glare. "K-Kyosh..i..Stop this! This war.. It will only get worse! We're brothers! ...Things will never be in peace if you continue this way!!" Yuukio yells out, his voice cracking as he wheezes, the foot on his chest digging deeper. "No, yuu-san... your wrong.. once I rule, everything will be balanced. No more weakness will be shown through this pathetic kingdom!! I'll rule the right way! Everyone will fear nekoma as it's suppose to be!!" He yells out through the battlefield. 

"No..your wrong..Kyo..shi...Nekoma-" "Shut it...I had enough of you blabbering...were not brothers...never were.. long live the king, yuukio kozume.." Summoning his sword, Yuukio glares, seeing how reasoning will not stop him. He lets out his finally statement "You will not get away with this...You will never rule nekoma, and from generation to generation, with every plot you voul snake plan. The kozume family will stop you! Until the day you give up! I will not rest in peace! I vow to hunt your every being! Until the day nekoma can rest in peace along with my soul!!" He vowed as the man taking his life raising the sword over his head "Damn you..." Yuukio, closing his eyes, accepts his fate. Hearing shout of "no's" behind his life taker he smiles softly. 'Goodbye, my dear angel... I shall meet Ikkai on the other side... take care of our son.. He will grow up to be a great king, don't let the snakes win my dear. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this... But, I love you...' Just then the sword strikes down through his heart, and slowly. Everything fades in and out, opening and closing his eyes he sees a white light strike through the snake king. Just barely alive he smiles.

And with that, everything fades to black.

_**Many years later** _

Wind flows through the air, breezing from the tall green grass and over the mountains and hills. The breeze blows it's way to the grand kingdom of Nekoma Olympia. As Islands float in midair above the kindom, green vines dangling from the floating lands, one that's a bit bigger than the others, latches itself onto the beautiful white marble castle. The streets of nekoma are filled with people, tiny shops and stands. People wear beautiful, colorful kimonos and Yukatas. The buildings also filled with bright colors. Others are stroll along the white beautiful beaches, where it's clear blue waters show the underwater world of a beautiful coral reef, and just in those reef. Long tails of the merpeople below, swim freely, chasing each other or often relaxing. While some merpeople play below, few merfolk are above the water, talking to their land friends.

Yes, Nekoma really was a beautiful place, the weather is always warm so many wear thin layers and not as thick ones as most would during the winters. It was a very peaceful place, it was almost as if no threat or worries could disturb it. The people lived well and healthy, the royal queens and kings, along with the magic council always made sure of that, and if non had homes. There was always a place in the royal homes for the lost stayed, they were treated with much respect there. Because the queen arabella never could stand to watch those in need go helpless, considering she use to be in that exact situation. Speaking of the queen, she herself is now seated in the beautiful throne room, gazing at the glass potted flower that sits in her lap. Humming to the beautiful plant she begins her song, her voice is clear and soft. Hearing a soft tiny yawn from the plant, a smile formed on his lips. The plants rises up, it's tiny mouth open with a bit yawn. "Hello there little one, I'm glad that you are finally awake, you must be hungry." She says in a small voice, careful not to frighten the poor thing. As she stands from her comfortable white blue and gold throne, walking down the risen floor and the small five white marble steps, in which sparkles a line of rainbow when the sun shines it's light on it. 

She steps down from the staircase. Her many thin layers of kimono's follow behind her footsteps, though they were many layers, it was just enough to keep her cool from the warm heat. The soft colors of the kimono glide along the magic marble floor, each of her soft steps created light rainbow footprints that fades away soon when she takes another step. She loved her home with much passion, the beautiful nature themed throne room, in which were filled with just as much plant life as the rest of the place. There were vines running along all of the walls and the ceiling was nothing but dangling flowers in the mixture of red rose vines hanging from the bright white chandelier, they were not lit but you could tell they were a full times, the not dry melted wax ran along the sides of the dented candle. There were white diamonds hanging along the chandelier for the brightness to shine brighter along the room. The back wall was the only one different, completely open besides a small rail. water ran the sides of the room, their small indoor ponds that were on the sides of the room, just in the middle of the ponds where walk ways, and inside the ponds were bright orange and white and red and white koi fish. Guards standing exactly the same width apart, all still and statue. Not many but enough for the queen to feel safe. There was a blue and gold runner taking up the center of the room. 

She walks just down that path of the koi fish pond and to the railing that shows the outside world. The run twinkles down the plant coming to life after it's long tiring nap. It opens it's mouth and begin to sing, softly, quietly, yet loud enough for her to hear. Her soft smile grows, it was peace to her ears and mind, feeling the soft breeze blow her white and blond locks of long hip length hair, she closes golden eyes, allowing the wind and music to bring her mind at peace. It only lasted for a moments before the grand double doors. Hearing panting and groaning, she opened her eyes knowing exactly who it was before turning around.

"Qu-..Queen Arabella, you have requested me?" The short energetic guardian in training, shoots up to stand straight from bending over his knees after what seemed like he was running. 

Lifting her finger to her lips in a hush motion, as he points it to the soft singing plant. "Yes, I almost forgot I did. You late, hinata." He said she said softly, making her way from the open wall and to the throne chair to the right of another. Standing just below the steps, the orange haired boy bowed. 

"I'm sorry, my queen." He said in a truly sorry voice. She shook her head, cutting him off from ny further apologies. "No, no. Don't apologize, it was a simple mistake. I assume you got into another argument with Kageyama.." She tilted her head, seeing as he stiffened, his hand curling into a fist, she knew she was right. He quickly raised up in a defensive yell. "It wasn't fair! He called me dumbass and said how was I suppose to be a guardian if I keep losing the one I'm suppose to be guarding!!" He whined, His fisted hands now to his side and his eyes closed. The guards on the wall giving him odd looks and the queen giggled lightly. "What a terrible thing to say, you will be a great guardian Hinata. Don't let anyone else tell you other wise. But, I called you in her for a different reason. I need you to wake up the princess. He has classes with futakuchi kenji this afternoon." She instructs him calmly. Hinata salutes with a "Yes ma'am" and with that he runs out of the throne room in full speed.

===========

Zooming down the planted hallways and corridors, There were flowers and greenery everywhere he looked, it was like nature and humans merged at this one spot and cohabited, the servants all dressed in short and pretty yukatas, all wave and say their greets then move back to their conversations with a bright smile. Hinata Shouyo was a energetic guardian in training. He trains hard so he can protect the one's he loves. But, for now he's starting of with being the trainee guardian of the princess of nekoma. He runs through the pillars and corridors. Up the grand stairs and up to a few more halls, twisting and winding around different gardens and hallways that all connected. Until he arrives in the west halls. 

A bird flew through the open walls passing by the running boy, he slows to a jog once he arrives at a pillar walk way. He turns to it, walking through the opens wall pillars. The railings on the fence to protect you from falling had blue birds chirping, the vines on the pillars had particular yellow and red flows on them. At the end of the pillars, there's another building connected to it, it's not large but big enough to be a grand room. Outside the rooms stood two other professional Guardians. Guardian Tanaka and Guardian Yamamoto. 

"Sup shrimpy! Waking up princess lazy today, huh." Yamamoto laughed, teasing the smaller guardian. "Oi, is it just me, have you been drinking milk because, pfft- You're still the same height! I grow like every month but you! Ahaha!" Feeling embarrassed, Hinata frowns, gritting his teeth a vein popping out. "Yes I have! And I'm getting taller! Y-You just see soon, you'll look like an ant to me!" He yells pointing his finger at him, a blush flushing over his face. Tanaka Laughed, grabbing yamamoto in a headlock. "Hey don't be picking on our trainee!" Hinata jumped up, getting their attention. "Hey, can you guys get out the way, I seriously have to wake him up." Hinata says, the shorter male looking up at them both. Nodding they quickly get back in their potions. Hinata smiles brightly before running in, bursting through the beautiful wooden doors. More then happy to see he bestest friend in the entire kingdom. 

Only to see a lump in the bed, it's back towards him. Looking around for any sign of his personal guardian, but seeing no sign of him. He admires his room. The room was large and beautiful, it looked like something out of a fairytale. The floor was made of white marble and had gold flecks in it that looked like veins streaming through the ground just like the one in the throne room, it glazed light rainbow in the mix, like a seashell. On the left wall was a bed that was easily triple the size of a regular old bed, the blankets and pillows following the white and gold theme. To the right side of the room was a large table and placed upon it were bowls of water with flowers and candles floating atop of it, the center of the table adorned with a vase full of plush red flowers and Hinata could smell their fragrance from where he stood. Just behind the table on the right was was a smaller door. Which he knew was the bathroom and dressing room. Again there were water on the bottle of the wooden double doors going around the room only stopping when their was an item there. It was sparkly, there were grand book cases, and by the bed there were small bed table, where it held the princess's Game. The entire room was rounded

The wall directly opposite of Hinata wasn’t a wall at all. he could see straight out to the world from his room. White fabrics were pulled to either side of the open wall, There on the other side was a huge balcony. The railing was curved into a half oval and their was a blue cushioned bench running the length of it. if you were to reach the end of the balcony and looked over the edge. The ocean was right there, you could see the waves pulling onto the sand the height gave you the advantage to see miles across the horizon.

"This place really is fit for royalty" He whispered under his breath. He looked back to the bed, to see a lump going up and down. A smile on his face turned into a smirk, Knowing exactly how he would wake up 'his highness' Getting in a running potion, he launched himself running to the bed screaming. "KENMAAAAA!!!~" The figure flinch but not moving to get up, Leaping in the air at full speed only a good way from the bed, He lands on the figure in the right potion, hearing a loud grunt, as soon as he landed the lump quickly moved as it yelped loudly, along with hinata who soon fell off the bed as the figure quickly turned to push it of right when he landed. Falling onto the ground with a groan, hinata quickly regrets his decision. 

The figure laid on it's stomach for a while, the white sheets still covering it's body. Hinata knows it's awake cause he hears a groan, slowly it turns to its side before forcing itself on his forearm to support it's weight, dark brown/black hair peaks from the covers, but the more it rises it fades into a golden blond hair, that falls past the a small boys shoulders. He opens his eyes, they were like looking into golden cat eyes as they blink awake. "Hinata..What the heck.." The boy groaned again, rising up fully, he stretches his arms down like a kitten, before relaxing and rubbing his eyes. Princess kenma was a faerie like his mom so you could see his see through wings poking out his back and through the white yukata. "Why did you wake me like that..." He glared at the tengu, sleep still in his eyes, you can finally get a good look at him, he was petite was obvious that he was older then the guardian. His hair a bit past his shoulders which he'll most likely cut after his morning bath. Eyes golden and like a cats, his see through wings wilting on his back. He surely was beautiful.

Kenma Kozume, the princess of nekoma.


	2. Lessons and teachings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kuro, I want apple pie."  
> "Handsome Kuro, I want apple pie~"  
> "Stop mocking me I didn't even say it like that"  
> "Sex god kuro, please feed me after the lessons~"  
> "Shut up, I didn't even say that. And we never-"  
> "Daddy Kuroo~"  
> "Kuro-"  
> "Big daddy Kuroo~"  
> "...."
> 
> Kenma has lessons with Iwaizumi and kenji, but is all distracted when Kuroo and Oikawa gets together to make a commotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter~

Kenma laid flat in a abyss, black ink like liquid dripping from his body. His once golden eyes are faded and his long hair floating as if in water.

**Hiss**

His eyes make a sharp turn to the left were his heard the hissing of an animal. His body motionless and paralyzed. Feeling something wet poke his ear like a fork, his eyes snap back to look up into nothing. Immediately as he did so, green and blood red smoke falls from above him, Yet he stayed motionless like a porcelain doll. His eyes adjust to the thick vapor. Only for the red smoke to shoot into his sockets, with that his body was finally able to move as his entire body arches back. Blood tearing screams, screech from his mouth

**Hiss!-**

Again, the hissing was louder pounding into his ears as flashes of images. Kenma's eyes widen in horror as A series of images flash quickly, one after the other: Images of his mother and father lying in snow, white as paper. Images of a man with black messy hair in his arms, blood spilling from his mouth.

 

**Skaass-**

 

Heavy rain blowing at him, the drops feeling like small knives piercing his skin he stared at the base of a white sakura tree, with petals dripping scarlet. A shout suddenly in the background, screaming his name. Just as he turned his head and body around. wide open snake mouth launched at him, jumping back in fear he feels himself back in the abyss, but something slithering around him. A huge anaconda, slithering around his neck, legs, arms. Pinning him into the air, his pale skin marking red with scales as he attempts to scream only for air to shoot from his lungs as green eyes flash.

"No! Leave me alone!!" He was able to scream, but only that.

**"Kozume..."**

The voice whispered as it's hands roamed up his body before reaching his heart, suddenly it's hands are claws sinking into his chest in high speed. Screaming in pain as his screams grew louder and louder. Suddenly hearing his own name being screamed, He searched around to find nothing. The snake gone and only in the abyss naked. Terrified he then feels air knocking out of him-

And he wakes up with a start.

==

 

Groaning, kenma's head spins. Images of that dream- no- nightmare, slowly fading. Until it faded completely once he heard the noises of shuffling below his white plush bed. He feels his wings twitch of his back as he slowly moved to sit up straight in his bed and stretching forward. "What the hell Shoyo..." He groans as his wings finally stretched along with him. Transparent with a hint of color, They were truly beautiful especially once the sunlight hit them, they glittered a hint of rainbow in the mix.

"That was a bad idea, you didn't have to throw me you know." Shouyo the orange haired tengu pouted, rubbing the back of his head, before standing.

"A simple 'Kenma wake up' Would have been nice." Kenma retorted back with a frown as his orange haired friend just frowned back, they stood their for a moment. Glaring daggers at each other, shouyo's expression more expressed then kenma's. They stood their for a few moments before bursting into a grinned which soon turned into small giggles.

"Yeah, sorry about that kenma! Your mom told me to wake you this morning! Plus your hard to wake up so I just thought it was a good idea. I was wrong"

"You were." The blonde faerie gave a small smile. Before turning his head to the left side of his bed which laid empty. A small pout pursed his lips as he looked a bit disappointed. "He left again..."

"Who left?" The long blonde princess almost forgets his close friend was in the same room, and unconsciously speaking out loud, there is no doubt he heard his small complaint

"No one, I was talking about Alice. She-" As if on cue a beautiful white feline leaps onto the bed, pawing it's way to the young multi-haired male, purring against his ribcage. "-Nevermind, it seems like she's here." He murmurs under his breath before Hinata hops himself on the bed, sitting in front of the other male. one leg hanging off the edge of the puffy white comforter.

"Hm, I hope you didn't miss her to much. She was in the kitchen earlier. Oh! Right, the reason I came to wake you." He jumps to another subject quicker than a humming bird hopping from one flower to the next. "The queen said that you have lessons and training with Lord Kenji Futakuchi The Royal Sorcerer. You also have training with Hajime Iwaizumi From the AobaJosai. Also before that, The king wanted to have breakfast." Shouyo explained, using his fingers to count down the list. Already feeling irritated by just the mere thought of the day. It sounds exhausting, hearing a small meow he lifts his pale small hand to gently pet his white chubby-ish cat.

"Alright, do you mind preparing a bath-" Blow a strand of hair from his eye, he lifts his free hand to lift up a piece of it, it grew longer over the night. Since his mother is a faerie he has a gene where his hair grows extremely long in a short period of time, at least until it's hip length; Not that he ever let it get that far. It annoys him so he ends up cutting it to a shorter length but not to short to not cover his face. Just short enough to keep him feeling secure but out of the way.

"Alright! Really, Kenma. I feel like I'm more of a servant then a guardian you know!" Hinata calls out as he skips across the grand room, opening the doors to the bathroom.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing, but you know you're more than that to me shouyo." Kenma quietly states but just loud enough for hinata can hear. A soft breeze flows through the open walls as he closes his eyes, relaxing his body completely. Hearing Hinata's respond "I know Kenma but you know I'm still going to be your guardian someday! So, don't worry and I like doing these types of things. I reminds me of before I became a guardian. Like when we would have picnics."

"Yeah, I remember that... Things are still the same Shouyo." The white fur ball hops off his bed, gently pawing on the wooden door. Kenma slowly gets out of bed, His bare feet flinching once it touches the marble ground that feels like icy ground. He walks to the wooden door, and cracks it open slightly. Allowing the cat to slip through the door before closing it gently and making his way to the bathing room. He walked through the small stoned bathroom walls, that held blurry glass doors. Inside the doors were towels, clothes, soaps and other bath supplies. The gentle sound of a small gentle water fall which came from his floor bathing tub. It was slightly misty in the bathroom. Once he opened the second set of doors; Only opening the right door. The smell of flowers, roses, and other flower like fragrances hits his nose as if he walked straight into a flower field. He found it more then relaxing, taking steps further into the washroom. Inside was a very large built into the floor bath, a small smooth water fall flowing from the bottom the the stoned bath. It was extremely beautiful, white marble and brown, sand colored stones and blue water. Just as the other it was missing the wall, out of it you can see the bright blue sky along with the white clouds.   
Since they were too high up for anyone to see, along with him being on the empty side of the castle were no village or houses lyes. only the ocean and the beaches. He loved relaxing in the hot water and looking up at the stars and down at the ocean it really makes you feel at one with the world.

When looking forward, kenma spots hinata hanging up his fluffy white robe to cover himself after the bath. "All done! See I even added in flower petals, pretty neat huh?"

"Thanks shouyo, It looks really nice in here." He smiles at his friend, walking forward to remove his sleeving robe. Gently folding them and stepping into the bath. When fully in he sighs in relief as his eyes automatically closes, relaxing into the nice smelling hot bath.

"So..." Kenma opened his eyes to see Hinata squatting above me, and then flopping down with his legs crossed. "Do you want me to cut it after or while you're in the bath?" He tilted his head, not use to this whole treating kenma thing.

Kenma looks back forward, pulling his legs to his chest. Resting his chin between his knees. "It doesn't matter, when ever you think is ready, But if you're doing it while I'm in the bath, I suggest you wet it first and make sure not a lot of it gets in the water." He says in a low tone, closing his eyes once more, letting the nice smelling scents relax him.

The tengu nods quickly and ran to get the scissors and bucket for his hair. After cutting it to a good length the blonde princess stood from his bath. Walking over to his walk through wardrobe. Seeing multiple flashy colors and faded colors. He decides on a black, red, and white yukata. Not bother to wear shoes before taking his leave of his room, greeting and being greeted by his guardians that watched over his room. He and hinata made their ways through the castle's corridors and halls until they breach the grand doors leading to the dining area.

Hinata straightens his poster as guards stand near the doors. Many of them, allowing the two to pass without any disruptions. Kenma holding his Psp inside his yukata, walks forward into the open doors. Lifting his head and searching around the grand beautiful dining area. The place was big, both sides of the room not having a wall, causing a pleasant breeze to pass through the hall and the setting sun was a breathtaking view to have while eating.

The room itself was scarcely furnished. They walls and floors made out of the same white and gold flecked marble his room was, and a beautifully carved dark wooden table was in the center of the room, it comfortably sat ten people on each side and two on each end.

Even though it was just himself, The king; his father, and the queen; His mother. Kenma saw just them down the long table and right at the head of it, leaning down to speak to the king, dressed in a captain's uniform made just for him stood his personal guardian Kuroo, who soon lifted himself from the king's ear only to make eye contact with the princess himself. Which cause Kenma to almost smile. Almost, but only to instead place a frown on his pouty lips and turn his gaze away from the Handsome bed headed guardian and close childhood friend. Making his way to the chair next to his father's, hinata takes his leave to the other side of the room, which held another pair of doors leading to the kitchen. Kuroo also makes his way to stand next to kenma, giving him a small but noticeable smirk.

Kenma only then rolled his golden eyes and whispering. "I will talk to you after breakfast.."

"As always my princess~"

======

"Father we discussed this before, when I am to rule I want to do it my way. I don't want to sit around on the throne all the time. I don't understand why I need all these lessons for." Kenma spoke, already feeling irritated by the discussion of him taking over the kingdom and such. It's all they ever talk about.

"Kenma, you ruling your way isn't the way to do things, once you are king or queen. I want you to rule responsibly, Not be on your games all day when you should be watching over your kingdom. Imagination the impression on this family once they see that our king or queen is sitting on the throne play dungeons quest. If something were to happen to us before you're officially king, you are next in line for the throne kenma, we need you to take this seriously." King viktor says strictly, a stern look in his eyes.

Kenma stared down at his half eaten breakfast, not needing to look up to see the worried look on his mother's expression. He grinned his teeth, anger building inside of him. Hearing his mother's soft words.  
"Kenma...Love, we're only trying to help you, your father may not be good at being gentle. But, you know he means well, we love you. You know we're still under a threat that's been happening for many centuries, we want you safe. Seeing you not rule properly will only tempt them more." Hearing his mother's voice, he knew he couldn't stay angry.

"We haven't been attacked or threatened in years, why worry now. You didn't receive a letters or threats, I'm alright as long as I have guardians. So will you..." Kenma stood from his seat "I have lessons in less than an hour...I'll be leaving first" his gaze still at his feet as he takes a bow to his parents and turning his heel to leave the dining area.

Kuroo watched as his lord left out the wooden doors, realizing he's been standing there instead of leaving along with him. He takes a few steps to leave as well before being stopped by his highness. "He's troubled, and uncooperative as usual. I will never understand that boy, where did I go wrong in raising him. You talk to him Kuroo, he'll listen to you more then he'll listen to his own parents." The king says as soon as kuroo's head is looked over his shoulder to show his king that he was listening. With a nod he heads out the wooden doors.

======

"Hi, Kuroo~"  
"Hello, Kuroo"  
"Kuroo~"

Greeted the servants dressed in their beautiful and colorful yukatas and dresses, It was hot so they worm something a bit thinner and shorter. As if the natural thing to do, kuroo greeted back a few feet behind kenma. He jogged a bit to catch up with the smaller boy, making his way to his room. They walked alongside each other with silence, not necessarily a akward or tensed silence. It was comfortable and nice, causing kenma's stress from the conversation with his father to slowly fade.

Kenma knew his duties, he never wanted to be the next in line. He sometimes curses himself for being born first. He misses the time he didn't have to worry about these things, if only time could go back. Kuroo watched as the birds from the outside flew around the castle.

"You weren't there this morning, where did you go?" Kenma blurted out, startling kuroo. Kuroo turned his gaze back to the front.

"The king requested me earlier then usual. Bandits were caught robbing banks and shops." He told easily, the smug look stuck on his face, those lips curved into a smirk. Kuroo Tetsurou, kenma's personal guardian, Kuroo protected Kenma with his life, He wanted nothing more but for him to be safe. But being said, he was also the captain of the royal Nekoma Knights. He was very brave to take on both tasks, he was picked to be captain after the previous one retired from old age. At kenma's first coronation of becoming crowned prince, kuroo immediately volunteered to be his guardian, knowing the dangers of his bestest childhood friend being next in line.

Before they know it, they're back in kenma's room. Kuroo looked to see kenma immediately crawl onto his bed, sitting there to wait until they were announced of the arrival Kenji and Iwaizumi. "You could have told me, Woke me up.." Kenma frowned, his lips curving downwards as small blurry images of his nightmare flood back to his head.

"I'm sorry Kenma, I didn't want to disturb your sleep, besides It takes a long time to wake you, and your father needed me. I have my duties as a captain..." He gently sat next to kenma, gazing at the blonde. "...Just as you have your duties to this kingdom, kenma." He slowly lifted his hand to tug a strand of hair behind his ear, to look at his pale face. "I know..." Kenma said lightly.

Silence...

"There snakes this time. Lots of them"

The raven bedhead eyes grew wide, sitting closer to the male, gently grabbing the other's hand in his own. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?" Kuroo asked gently, knowing how he felt about them. Kenma nodded and replied. "I was...Terrified." He admitted to kuroo, and kuroo alone. He was the only one who knew of these dreams. He was too ashamed and anxious to anyone else.

"I'm sorry kenma...I thought if I left for a bit you'd be fine. I was wrong, forgive me." He whispered, leaning against the blond and reaching his arm around his close friend to hold him to his chest, his chin resting on the blond's head.   
"You're already forgiven, kuroo. It isn't your fault." Silence again, kuroo stayed that way. Knowing that if kenma wanted to continue he would, or if he wanted to just sit there until it was time for them to leave he would, and kuroo wouldn't mind that a bit.

He suddenly felt the grip on his hand tighten, and kenma grow stiff. "You were there too... Blood... Everywhere." He could hear the whisper of the smaller one under him. Kuroo also grew silent, this was new. Never had he been in Kenma's dreams, to think he'd be in this one.. But not as either of them hoped, kuroo leaned down. Whispering in the others ear before the other could start crying or panic. "I won't let that happen... I will never ever let you watch me die, I can promise you that. I can also promise this, If I were to die. I would find every power in my body to come back to you... I promised to protect you and that is what I'll do."

"Kuroo..."

"Shh... We still have an hour left, Sleep. I know you're tired and stress from your fight. I'll be here to wake you up as soon as they announce their arrival."

"Will you hold me... Until they do."

"I will... now sleep." And with that, Kuroo cradled Kenma in his until it was time. Almost dozing off himself, he kept himself away with a book he's been reading for the past few days. "I won't let anything hurt you, even if it's you."

=======

"Gah!" Kenma yelped out, as he dodges and blocks with his wooden sword that clashes with another. Iwaizumi takes a few swings and stabs, but kenma always blocks it or sometimes running away from it.

"Kenma you have to do better than just blocking, with moves like this you'll end up five foot deep in a grave." He calls out, taking another swing. Kenma gasps as it was just so close to his face, and with his sword he blocked it. "Kenma at least try to fight back." Iwaizumi pulled back, letting the wooden sword fall to his side.

Kenma leans against his knees, panting and out of breath. Sweat drips from his hair. "Can't..Can't we just stop for today." Kenma gasps out, pushing his hair out his face. "I'm exhausted."

"Just barely, we aren't done just yet Kenma and unless you're bleeding so much that you're dying, or throwing up all over carpet non stop, I'm not letting you leave so easily. Now, let's start from the beginning. Position one." He holds up his sword, one leg in front of the other. Telling the other to do that same, kenma holds it with a bit of struggle but ends up holding it the same, but a bit more loose. Iwaizumi sees this and sighs, walking up to him after setting his own sword to the side. "Your position is wrong, here." Standing behind him, he gently grabs his hip, getting them in the right stance before doing the same with his arms and shoulders. Until he heard an obnoxious gasp, groaning he immediately looked irritated at the annoying whine.

"Ah! Don't you think you're a bit to close to the princess, Iwa-chan!~"  
Kenma turned his head to see, beautiful light brown hair. Formed in a handsome hair style, a dark smirk on his face that girls might fawned over. He wore a greenish blue kimono, with white flower designs. Oikawa, the king of Aobajōsai Paradise Kingdom. Kenma pouted, not in disappointed but in annoyance just as Iwaizumi was, if he was here kuroo most definitely will be more annoying than usual. Iwaizumi or Iwa-chan, pulled back from kenma facing his king and also best friend with an irritated expression. Kenma also stood up with a blank expression. "Hello Oikawa."

"Kenma! It's good to see you." Oikawa was a king, a grand king at that and was well known across the world. His magic is extremely powerful, not to mention he also is extremely young for his age. Only a few years older than kenma himself. Their kingdom was alias and surprising when kenma was young, he became good friends with Oikawa, sees him as a good big brother. Annoying, but good. Oikawa went everywhere with his personal Guardian Iwaizumi, much like kenma and many, many other kingdoms. Iwaizumi was a personal protector of Oikawa and a great friend to him.

Let me explain this, I didn't get to before. Ahem, Guardians are protectors of the Royal and rare magic, Any royalty always has them around, although their are many around, the royal always has that one personal Guardian that follows them around to make sure they are safe. Those who volunteer to be a personal, must dedicate their souls and lives to that person in a contract, if they break any rules to that contract they will be punished. These guardians have been around for many, many centuries. Anyone to volunteers and signs the contract, are given special powers that they must use to protect their Appreans/Royals. The powers they are given are all different but the ones that every Guardian has are shapeshifting, Magic of their choice, bonding, aura's, Telempathy that can only be used with their Royals (No matter how far they can always contact through this), and any ability that applies to the guardian. Being a guardian is just a big as being a ruler, they must fight and protect their royal with no hesitation, and they always come first in anything.

  
"How have you been since the last time I've seen you, have you gotten shorter." He pats kenma's head, kenma rolls his eyes as just on cue, kuroo comes in with water that's soon dropped from his hands. "Dumbass is that you?"

"Okay kuroo, that's just rude!"  
Moments later the two idiots are joking around, and making a huge commotion when kenma is now in his magic lesson with Kenji, Iwaizumi reading in the back of the library.

"Alright kenma, now try you levitating spell." Kenji instructs him. Kenma nods, closing his eyes to focus. Lifting his hands over the a pumpkin Kenji brought in, he says the spell. " Metro Alancia-" With the the pumkin slowly grew into a bright gold, glittering lightly as it slowly begin to float with struggle, kenma bits his lips. It's heavy, extremely heavy. Sweat forms on his cheek as he struggles more, until it just a few feet in the air. Opening his eyes, he watches in amazement. "I did it-" "No you didn't, I said lift it 8 feet off the ground, you lifted it to 5. Kenma we've been doing this for the past week, I thought you would have gotten the hang of it." Kenma puffed after kenji's insult, he thought he was doing pretty well. Letting the pumpkin fall to the ground, he sighs standing.

Kenji was the castle royal sorcerer, he was rude and extremely annoying. A jerk in a way but he meant well.  
"Alright, start again!" And with that, he started again. This continued multiple times, until oikawa and Kuroo decide it was a good idea to bug him, his eyebrow twitched when he felt someone's breath on his neck while concentrating on handling a ball of fire without letting it burn out.   
"You like handling that fireball, don't you Kenma~ Bet it's really hot too~"  
Someone whispered in his ear, knowing exactly that it Kuroo, Kenma's eye twitch. 'And it start.' He think to himself. Until someone he knows it Oikawa whispers in his other.

"You know who else is hot, little kitten~"

"Know of you, now please get away from me before I literally roast both of you with this fire." He threatened and that's when his teacher bursts into dying laughter.Oikawa and Kuroo looks annoyed at him before he lifts up wiping away a tear.  
"Oh that was truly hilarious my lord!" He laughs once more.

After the lessons they decided to walk, but instead of peaceful and relaxing they got.  
"Kuro, I want apple pie."  
"Handsome Kuro, I want apple pie~"  
"Stop mocking me I didn't even say it like that"  
"Sex god kuro, please feed me after the lessons~"  
"Shut up, I didn't even say that. And we never-"  
"Daddy Kuroo~"  
"Kuro-"  
"Big daddy Kuroo~"  
"...."  
And again with that, kuroo was cursed with having a raincloud over his head for a minimum of 5 hours.

The childs play continued between the two, like causing ruckus in the castle wherever Iwaizumi and Kenma went. Annoying the hell out of bother of them, as they ran and argued down the halls.

===  
It was finally time for the two to leave until next week and with that, kenma went back to his room to rest.  
"You two are tiring." He muffled through his pillows as Kuroo, lyed next to him.   
"Are we? Did we over do it today." He asks, turning his head with a large smirk on his face. Kenma groaned in annoyance practically hearing kuro being the cheshire cat he was.

"Shut up, I'm tired." Kenma says, turning to face kuro and climbing into his sheets. "Alright princess, you want me to stay here?" Kuro asked knowing the answer. He blew out the small light and layed next to Kenma, who had his eyes closed. "Goodnight..." Kenma gave a sweet smile after kuroo lightly kissed his head, entering the covers and holding his best friend close until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's done!

**Author's Note:**

> All done! Again I hope you liked it! Leave a kudo's, comment, bookmark and more! I'll try to update as much as possible! I really had fun making this!   
> A think to the story which inspired me!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7685857/chapters/17944345
> 
> Please read it! You won't regret I promise!


End file.
